Psychotic Love
by Lady Witchlight
Summary: Jubilee was left scarred after MDay. How far gone was she a year later? Logan tracks her down and is suprised at what he finds. Jubilee is 19 in my own little universe.


**Well, Here is the Logan/Jubilee short I was talking about. It is very gory and depressing, with a slightly happy ending. Don't really know where my muse pulled this one from, but here we go. It has a high rating for a reason, people, don't read if you can't handle hardcore drama.**

**X-Men belongs to Marvel etc. etc.**

Jubilee closed her eyes as the shower water rushed over head and down her back. She hissed at the heat, but made no move to turn it down. Right now she welcomed the pain. It made the ache in her heart easier. So many friends lost and now her powers gone.

Jubilee felt selfish as she realized she missed her powers more.

It was like a part of her was completely missing. She did not feel whole anymore.

"The stupid cow took away my world," she muttered to herself.

Out in the world many ex-mutants were happy to be able to finally fit in. They ignored the part of themselves that was missing. They refused to acknowledge the hollow inside. Jubilee did not have that advantage. She had depended on her powers to often, she enjoyed them too much, and now they were gone.

She looked at her hands as she had so many times over the last few months.

"Months," she said bitterly, "More like a year."

Then she was crashing to ground and screaming as loud as she could. Her voice resonating in the small space. She pounded on the ceramic tile as tears ran openly down her face. Her anguish would have slammed any to any telepath that was near if she had been at the mansion, but she was not. Emma had asked her to leave. She made the still mutant children nervous.

Jubilee choked back sarcastic laughter at the thought. The tears started to abate as she grew angry again. That was her routine. Break down and then blinding rage. She wanted to her someone or something, preferably someone. She shut the water off at that thought process.

She slipped into the grungy hotel room and grabbed a pair of dark jeans and tight tank. She slipped a black leather jacket she had stolen over the ensemble and out on worn in sneakers. She added the various knives and blades she had acquired over the many months. Last she placed the small automatic gun in a hip holster that was hid nicely by her jacket. She was good and off to hunt.

A few hours later she found herself standing outside of some assholes house. According to the file he killed for pleasure for a certain crime boss. Jubilee shrugged, he wasn't that different from her. She quietly entered through the back door and began the trek through the house. She neared his bedroom door and grimaced in annoyance as she heard the grunting noises.

She pulled two knives and swung the door open. The man looked up in surprise from his position above a young boy. Jubilee wrinkled her nose in disgust. She was going to enjoy this more than she had envisioned.

"What the hell?" the man shrieked as he flew away from the boy towards his pistol. Jubilee quickly let the knife fly towards his hand. It pierced his hand and he screamed in fury as he finally reached his gun with his other hand. Jubilee was across the room and on him before he had a chance to fire. She slashed at his face and he dropped the gun. His hand went to his face and she buried the other knife in his groin. His surprised look met her face as she grinned maniacally at him.

"Did ya like it, was it as good for you as me?" she whispered as she brought the knife up through his abdomen. Blood poured over her hands and down her body as the man went into shock. Finally with a twist of the knife he fell back on the bed. Jubilee glanced to the boy. He was watching the man fall with enthusiasm. Then he rushed to the bed and started kicking him.

Jubilee watched momentarily, before tossing the kid a phone.

"Call the cops," she growled and then she was gone. Out the window and onto the street she headed towards her car. The hunger inside her was currently appeased. The emptiness abated.

She sped away and didn't stop till she reached the hotel. So tired was she that she did not see the bike parked next to her spot. She nodded to the night manager in his small office and headed up the stairs. She slipped into the dark room and turned to switch the lights when an alarm went off in her head.

She grabbed her gun and raised it as the lights came on. She was accosted by a burly, hairy Canadian sitting on her bed going through the file she was about to burn. She snarled at him. What the hell was he doing here?

"Is he dead?" Logan's voice washed over her in a quiet chill down her spine.

Jubilee cocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not covered in anyone else blood."

She knew he could smell it. He just wanted her to say it. Well, it was good thing she felt like appeasing him.

"Yes, Logan, he's dead. About as dead as he can get. Is that a problem?" she asked serenely as she slid off her jacket and began to peel off her blood ridden clothes. She slipped into the bathroom and started to run the water. Her undergarments got thrown on the pile outside.

A naked Jubilee stood in the bathroom doorway and stared at Wolverine.

"Make yourself useful and put all the clothes in a garbage bag along with that file. I feel the urge to wash." she remarked and stepped into the water. Hot again, as hot as she could take. She was done before long and stepped out. She tied a towel around herself and stepped back into the room.

Logan was sitting again on the bed. The clothes and file sitting in a metal bin and burning. Jubilee smirked. Logan was destroying all the evidence of her killing ways. How ironic.

"You shouldn't be doing this darlin," his voice came out choked.

"Oh, really, why?" Jubilee asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"It's wrong," Logan's voice rose a step.

Jubilee barked back a harsh laugh, "So what are you going to do? Spank me?".

Logan's eyes shot up and connected with hers. He searched her soul trying to find some spark of his old partner. Jubilee met his concentrated stare and tried to hold her nonchalant gaze. Finally, it was too much and she broke the trance.

"Please, Logan, don't do this," she sunk beside him on the bed. The last thing she needed was someone, mainly him, coming in making her feel guilty for her work. She was an assassin and a damn good one. There were not many in her circle that had not heard of Darque, the mysterious woman killer.

"I've looked for you everywhere and everywhere I go there is blood and sex in your departure," Logan answered her. Jubilee blushed at the though of what she usually did after a kill.

"I'm doing what I need to stay sane, Logan. If I don't do this I'm afraid I'll hurt someone innocent…" she whispered.

"You don't think anyone you've murdered is innocent?" Logan murmured.

Jubilee met his eyes in a flash of rage, "I have rules, Logan. No family people. No children. I am no a complete heartless bitch."

Logan was taken aback by the amount of anger that entered her eyes. Why the hell he did not immediately follow her when he realized what the ice bitch had done. Jubilee met his stare as her rage festered. He kept his stare on her, unable to pull his eyes away. She was unwittingly challenging the beast inside him. He growled softly under his breath to assert his dominance.

Jubilee's eyes suddenly shifted. The anger was still there, but they became clouded over in desire. Logan groaned as he felt himself respond. The smell of a fight was fresh in the air. The fire doing little to pull the smell of blood from his nose. Her body was wrapped only in a small piece of cheap towel. Their eyes stayed locked as she suddenly found herself underneath him and his nose pressed into her neck.

"You smell like water and blood, darlin," Logan's voice barely penetrated her foggy mind. She moaned as he continued his assault down her body. She lifted her hips to his and begged with her eyes.

He wasted no more time and quickly gave her what she desired. Jubilee felt contentment roll over her a few hours later. The last part of her was fulfilled and the psychotic urges that plagued her subsided completely. If only for a small break. She buried herself down into Logan's chest and felt herself drift off to sleep.

That night Jubilee dreamed. She dreamed of all the people who's blood stained her hands. She watched impassionedly at first, but soon the voices began to get to her. They cried out for their children, they cried out for their wives and husbands, but mostly they cried for her blood. She awoke with a start and sat straight up.

She immediately felt strong hands at her back. She leaned back into the embrace and willed her heart to still. Logan's hands drifted to her stomach and began to dip in circles. Her eyes rolled to look at him. He was watching her in the hazy light of dawn.

"I have not slept this long in a while," she whispered and clutched onto him. She was suddenly afraid he would leave her again, but he did not.

"I still have nightmares about things that I've done that I don't even remember," Logan told her gently.

"I don't want to be alone," Jubilee whispered back.

"Come home with me," Logan growled at her.

Jubilee's eyes fluttered in surprise.

"But…" she began, but he interrupted by pulling her on top of them.

"We'll just say your visiting until your ready, and then if they don't accept you we will leave," he explained and brushed her hair with his hand.

"I don't know if I can stop killing… I need the…," Jubilee didn't know how to explain.

Logan held her tight, "We will do it together, Jubes. I don't know where this is going…but I'm not gonna let you relapse. It'll be ok."

Jubilee looked up at the man who had been her mentor, partner, friend, and now lover. He'd brought her back from things before, but could he do it this time. Could he block out the emptiness or could he fill it up. Jubilee didn't know, but as she laid her head on his shoulders she decided that she would definably like to find out.

Finis


End file.
